Dreams Of Evil
by MuchiNO
Summary: Rin goes to sleep after a busy day of recording music videos, and suddenly lands in a 'dream'... She's the queen of a country, and Len is her loyal servant... At first, she thinks this might be fun, but that idea is soon put to rest...
1. Chapter 1

**(Rin's P.O.V)**  
"And that's a wrap!" Luka grinned.  
I gave a sigh of relief, stretching out, wincing when I heard my spine pop, resting my folded arms on the table I was sitting at.  
"Geez, standing in front of a mic all day sure is killer on the spine, eh Rin?" Miku asks me, stretching as well.  
"Yeah, no kidding. At least we got our songs done." I reply, yawning.  
"I bet you enjoyed your duet with _Kaito_ earlier today, am I right _Miku~?"_ Luka elbowed Miku in the side.  
Miku's cheeks turned pink, and I couldn't help but giggle at her trying to fumble around for an answer.  
"We all _know_ you have a thing for that ice-cream-loving dork, quit trying to hide it." Meiko teased the Tealette.  
"N-Nononono! Y-You got it a-all wrong!" Miku blushed more, waving her hands frantically.  
" _Sure_ we do Miku." I grinned, resting my head on my folded arms.  
Before we could continue teasing our friend, the door opened and Len, Kaito, and Gakupo walked in, laughing and talking.  
"Hey guys!" I grinned, my tiredness forgotten.  
"Hey gals!" Len skipped over, smiling brightly.  
"Hey Len, Kaito, Gakupo. Finished with your trio recording?" Meiko asked, stretching, several 'pop's' sounding as she did so.  
"Yep. You guys seem to have finished to." Kaito grinned, eating a Popsicle.  
"Mhm." Miku nodded, grinning at the Bluenette with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Oh, Miku, you had something to tell Kaito, right?" Meiko pushed her towards him, grinning.  
Miku dug her heels into the ground, eyes wide as Kaito walked over.  
"Alrighty then, c'mon Miku." Kaito took the wide-eyed Tealette's hand and dragged her off.  
"Finally, good grief. I'm gonna go and get a snack and go to bed, I'm beat." Meiko yawned, walking off.  
"Well, after all that, I think a nap is in order." I yawned, closing my eyes.  
"Agreed." Len flopped down next to me, yawning loudly.  
"Yes, after such a long day, the better thing to do would be to rest." Gakupo nodded.  
He then turned his head to Luka.  
"Let us go rest, the two are probably going to sleep here." Gakupo spoke.  
"Alright, but don't try anything funny, eggplant man." Luka chuckled.  
Their footsteps slowly faded away, and I felt my awareness slowly leave me...  
 **A few minutes later..**.  
When I opened my eyes, I'm lying in a huge queen-sized bed in an unfamiliar room.  
I look around, noting how antique the furniture was.  
I started to get up, but stopped when I noticed what I was wearing.  
I was wearing a black dress with yellow lining, and my hair was pulled into a bun.  
I got up, looking around in confusion.  
Is this a dream?  
Then the door opens, and in walks the same boy I've spent my entire life with, his familiar blue eyes shinning in the dim light.  
He was wearing a white necktie, white gloves, a black waistcoat with yellow lining, and black boots, his hair tied into a ponytail.  
"Is something the matter, Queen Rillane?" He asked, bowing.  
...Huh?  
"... No, I'm fine." I responded, just rolling with it.  
"That is good, Queen Rillane."  
He's still bowing.  
"... Just... Just call me Rin, okay...?" I requested, a little disturbed at him calling me by another name.  
Shock crossed his features.  
"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.  
"Sure, as long as I can call you Len." I nodded, smiling.  
He looked even more taken aback by this.  
"O-Of course, Rin." He bowed.  
I was about to say something else when the scene faded to a street bathed in light.  
Len was wearing a newsboy cap as he walked down the street.  
The wind picked up, carrying his cap off his head and down the street.  
Len quickly dashed after it, only to see a small delicate hand catch it instead.  
Standing there was Miku in medieval dress, holding Len's cap in her hands.  
She walked up to Len, gently placing it on his head.  
"Quite windy today, isn't it?" Her voice was gentle and soothing, a tender, welcoming smile on her face.  
Len fumbled for words to say, his cheeks reddening.  
Miku giggled, politely trying to cover her mouth to quiet her laughter.  
"My name is Miriam. You are?" She looked up at him.  
"A-Allen." He replied, holding his hat in his hands in a respectful manner.  
"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Allen." Miku smiled, walking off towards a familiar Bluentte.  
The scene fades to Len holding a note in his hands.  
"...Terminate the girl who wishes to disturb the betrothal." He read.  
There was a sketch of Miku underneath.  
"No... No no no! I can't kill her!" He shook his head, eyes wide.  
"Are you refusing an order?" A voice comes from behind me.  
I turn and I see...  
Me.  
I'm sitting on a regal throne, a snarl distorting my features.  
Len slowly lowers his head, moving on.  
The scene flashes to Len standing in front of Miku, dagger in his hand.  
I hear Miku scream, and Len walks back into the castle, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
The sky outside turns red, thousands of people banging on the walls.  
Len takes my hand and hurries me upstairs, the banging getting louder.  
He leaves me in the bedroom, leaving for a second and coming back in an outfit exactly like mine.  
"Come and take my clothes, run away as far as you can go. You shall wear them till you're gone and no one will will know. It is fine, we're twins and I will stay here when they strike. They can't tell you are gone all because we look alike." Len smiled weakly.  
I was about to protest when I was pulled away, now wearing his outfit and a hood.  
The next thing I saw was a huge crowd gathered around the square.  
"Today we shall give retribution! **DEATH TO THE BLONDE DEMON!** " I heard Kaito and Meiko cry.  
Hearing this, I quickly rushed to the front of the crowd, only to see Len with his head at the bottom of a guillotine.  
Kaito was wearing a white masquerade mask, his hand on the lever that would end my brother's life.  
"Kaito, don't! He didn't do anything!" I cried.  
I was ignored.  
The click of the lever switching echoed as Len smiled sadly at me.  
 _"I told you not to come."_  
 **"LEN!"**  
And just like that...  
Len, my precious twin, my counterpart, my other half... No, the better half of me...  
Was no more.  
My knees buckled, my whole body feeling numb.  
 _"... Len..."_ I whispered.  
 **"And so our revolution is complete! The Kagemei line is no more!"** Kaito yelled.  
There was loud cheers around me, no one noticing.  
 _"... Rin..."_ A voice echoed.  
I didn't respond, tears streaming down my face.  
 _"Rin?!"_  
I curled up into a little ball, feeling like my head was imploding on itself.  
 _"Is she okay?"_  
I whimpered as my agony grew, starting to feel a severe pain in my neck.  
 _"Rin?! What happened?!"_  
I faintly felt arms around me, but the pain was much stronger.  
It started to feel like I had the blade at my throat, screaming in agony.  
 _"Rin, wake up!"_  
 _Then..._  
 _Darkness._  
Light slowly began to eat at the black veil, the pain diminishing bit by bit.  
I groaned, slowly opening my heavy eyelids.  
Len was holding me in his arms and Kaito and Miku were standing next to him, looking both frightened and concerned.  
"...Mn...?" Was all I could manage.  
"Rin are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep..." Len looked very concerned, holding me in his lap.  
"...J... Just a nightmare..." I whispered, glad that both Miku and Len were alive.  
Len held me tightly in his arms, and only one thought comes to mind.  
 _I'm never losing him again_.


	2. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
